The Magical of May Month
by Blaze1221
Summary: Sakura harus menghadapi hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke idola teman teman di kantornya dan di universitasnya dulu. Uchiha Sasuke yang dulunya ia benci akankah perasaannya berubah menjadi mencintai Uchiha Sasuke karena sebuah perjodohan?
1. - First sight -

**Ai fushō**

 **By : Blaze1221**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo, gaje, berantakan, masih newbie, dan segala kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

CHAPTER 1 – pertemuan tak terduga –

 **"** **sakura kau akan dijodohkan" ucap ayah**

 **"** **hah?! Apa apaan ?! aku tidak mau.."**

 **"** **tidak bisa kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan keluarga nya"**

 **"** **t-tapi..-"**

 **"** **sakura hargailah keputusan ini" potong ayah**

 **Aku hanya bisa mematung dengan terdiam**

Bayang bayang percakapan sakura dengan keluarganya semalam membuat sakura tidak dapat berkonsentrasi kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan? Akan jadi apa hidupku ini?" runtuknya

"BRUUKK!"

'hah?! Ya ampun masalah apalagi ini?!' umpatnya sambil mengambil berkas miliknya yang berserakan

"hei kau.." ucap seseorang yang menabraknya

"hah? Apa?" ucap sakura yang masih menatap lantai

"kau tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memangnya apa?" ucap sakura yang masih merasa masa bodoh

"ck.. gadis menyebalkan" umpat seorang pria dengan rambut raven itu

"yah.. maafkan aku.." ucap sakura malas masih sambil menundukan kepala

"hei kau sedang bicara dengan lantai? Bodoh."

"apa kau bilang?! sudah bagus aku minta maaf"

"kau tak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"memang kau sia-.. hah?! Uchiha…-sama?!"

"hn.. kau menengenalku?"

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal uchiha sasuke ? pria dengan tampang datar yang memiliki rambut raven berwarna biru tua kehitaman. Adik dari bos tempat sakura bekerja, atau lebih tepatnya CEO induk perusahaan ini. Dan seorang keturunan uchiha yang sangat identik dengan 3 sifat utamanya yaitu dingin, genius, dan memiliki harga diri setinggi langit. Jangan lupakan _onyx_ kelamnya yang dengan senang hati selalu memberikan _deathglare_ yaang lah yang sakura ketahui berdasarkan gossip yang ino sebarkan.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung sendiran..

'dia orang yang menyebalkan !...kenapa ino sampai tergila gila padanya? Hahh.. dunia memang sudah gila!' batin sakura.

Pukul 5 sore sakura baru saja sampai di rumah dengan segala rasa kesalnya ia menggebrak pintu kamarnya yang sama sekali tak berdosa itu.. baru 15 menit sakura mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar sakura.

"tok.. tok."

"ya?" ucap sakura malas malasan

"sakura ini _kaa-san_ …"

" ya.. masuklah .."

"ada apa ?" lanjut sakura

"begini.. nanti kita akan mengadakan acara makan malam sekaligus mempertemukan kamu dengan calon menantu _kaa-san_ … jadi cepat bersiap siap.."

"hah? Jam berapa?"

"ya.. nanti jam 7 malam.."

"hm.. ya"

'hahhhhh apa apaan ini? Barusan pulang udah dapat masalah baru… tidaakkkk calon menantu apanya hah… sial..' inner sakura

Setelah bersiap sakura segera turun kebawah dan mempersiapkan diri menuju ke kediaman 'calon suaminya atau apalah itulah'

Sakura sampai pada sebuah rumah yang sangat megah bergaya eropa yang sangat luas dan besar. Rumah itu di cat putih seluruhnya dengan taman taman bunga di samping kanan dan kiri rumah nya yang tinggi juga bergaya zaman Victoria.

'ini bukan hanya sekedar rumah.. tapi istana!' batin sakura dengan kagumnya

"ah.. sakura… kau cantik sekali… ayo ayo silahkan…" ucap mikoto dengan hangat

"ah.. iya bibi.." jawab sakura dengan senyuman terbaiknya

Saat di meja makan mereka semua bercengkrama sambil menunggu seseorang.

"sebentar ya… dia memang lama. " ucap mikoto

Setelah itu muncul sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia lipat hingga ke siku tangannya. Dipadu dengan jam tangan berwarna hitamnya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"nah ini dia.. cepat duduk" sambung mikoto pada anaknya itu

Sakura yang masih duduk melamun tak memperhatikan perbedaan atmosfer di sekitarnya.

"-ra..sakura…" ucap mebuki sambil melambai lambaikan tangan di depan sakura

"ahahaha.. iya _kaa-san_.." ucap sakura

"jangan melamun nak… " ucap mebuki

"haha.. iya.."

"nah sakura… ini anak bibi.. yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu.. nah nak ini adalah sakura, calon istrimu" ujar mikoto

Sasuke pun menatap wajah seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menunduk yang entah memikirkan apa itu…

"hah? Kau?!" ucap sasuke dan sakura bersamaan

 _Sakura pov_

Hah?! Pria ini? dia kan yang menabrakku tadi pagi dan mengataiku macam macam? Takdir macam apa ini? Kenapa bisa bisa nya aku harus dijodohkan dengannya?

"k-kau pria yang tadi 'kan?" ucapku dengan raut terkejut

 _Sasuke pov_

Walaupun aku sudah berada di ruangan ini aku masih merasa malas untuk menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini. Kulihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu menundukan kepalanya sejak tadi. Ya.. rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis yang barusan menabrakku tadi pagi. Gadis yang menabrakku dan merusak semua laporan pekerjaanku hingga aku harus membuat ulang. Belum lagi _tou-san_ dan _baka aniki_ yang memintaku membuat laporan dengan cepat.. ah sial.. hari terkutuk.

"nah sakura… ini anak bibi.. yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu.. nah nak ini adalah sakura, calon istrimu" begitu ujar _kaa-san_ ku

'hah.. jadi namanya sakura, tidak buruk' batinku

Aku langsung menatapnya saat ibuku memperkenalkan aku dengan gadis itu. Aku terkejut. Ya aku tapi masih bersyukur dilahirkan di dalam keluarga uchiha sehingga aku lebih cepat mengendalikan diri dan lebih mudah mempertahankan wajah datar ku.

"k-kau pria yang tadi 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada terkejut

"hn.. " ujarku datar

 _Normal pov_

"k-kau pria yang tadi 'kan?" ujar sakura

"hn.." ucap sasuke dengan nada datar. Sekalipun datar itu masih terlihat bahwa sasuke agak terkejut dengan permainan takdir ini.

"eh? Kalian sudah bertemu?" tanya mikoto heran

"tadi pagi dia yang menabrakku dan membuatku harus menyusun dokumen perusahaan dari awal" jawab sasuke sarkastik

"ohh.. baguslah kalau begitu.. kalian bisa lebih akrab lebih dari yang kami harapkan.." ucap mikoto dengan terkekeh.

'bagus yang mana? Pekerjaanku bertambah 2 kali lipat, belum lagi aku pasti akan diceramahi itachi si _baka aniki_ dan _tou-san'_ batin sasuke

"oh iya.. ngomong ngomong kalian harus segera mempersiapkan diri.. jangan terlalu lelah.. karena pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

 _Sakura pov_

Hah? 2 minggu? Menyebalkan sekali harus menikah dengan pria menyebalkan itu heh? Aku tak bisa begitu saja membatalkan perjodohan ini, jika aku membatalkan sekarang pasti aku akan **_di sidang_** di tempat oleh kedua orang tua ku… oh tuhan takdir apa?

 _Sasuke pov_

2 minggu? Tidak terlalu buruk.. lagi pula yang kulihat gadis itu juga tidak terlihat membosankan. jadi Apa yang kutunggu? Tentu aku tak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan akan ku terima dengan senang hat- tunggu tidak! Aku tetap tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi daripada _nii-san_ menawarkan gadis yang sangat agresif? Hm, kupikir ini jauh lebih baik.

 _Sasuke end pov_

Akhirnya setelah membahas perjodohan yang cukup menegangkan untuk gadis _pink_ ini, ia dapat tiduran dengan santai di _spring bed_ nya dengan ukuran _queen size_ -nya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang rencana para orang tua yang menjodohkan nya dengan orang yang bahkan sakura belum terlalu mengenal pemuda memang, tapi dia memang harus menerima dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**************************************** 2 minggu kemudian**********************************************

Acara resepsi pernikahan pun di mulai, uchiha sasuke dan haru- ehem uchiha sakura menyambut ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan. Para teman semasa mereka SMA pun ikut berdatangan dengan pasangan mereka masing masing, tentu para readers tau~ mereka adalah uzumaki naruto dan hyuuga hinata, yamanaka ino dan sai, rei temari dan nara shikamaru,hanya segitu? Di mana yang lain? Yahh mereka masih fokus pada pekerjaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk melajang, mereka adalah hyuuga neji, tenten, dan rei gaara.

Mereka memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai itu,

" selamat hari pernikahanmu yaa aku menunggu keponakan dari kalian"

" hei jadilah istri yang baik bagi sang pangeran es"

" jangan sia sia kan suamimu yang tampan itu, jangan biarkan wanita wanita tak tahu diri mendekatinya"

Sakura hanya mendengus ketika mendengarnya, di dalam hatinya ia benar benar kesal. Ucapan itu terasa seperti kata kata "semoga kau cepat mati.." untuk dirinya

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah dan akhirnya selesai pada pukul sepuluh malam. Sakura dan sasuke lalu pergi menuju mansion uchiha, karena mikoto melarang mereka untuk langsung pulang ke kediaman mereka. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan mansion uchiha pada pukul setengah sebelas lewat lima belas menit.

Setelah sampai di mansion uchiha, sakura disambut ramah oleh mikoto, fugaku, dan itachi.

" sakura, ayo sekarang kamu sudah resmi menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga uchiha. Biasakan dirimu disini yaa.. anggap rumah sendiri saja.. kamarmu berada di lantai 3,ada lorong kamu masuk saja lalu belok kanan, nah disana ada ada kamarmu" ucap mikoto

"ahahaha~ iya….. umm…" jawab sakura bingung saat akan memanggil mikoto

" _kaa-san_ saja" ucap mikoto

"ahaha… iya _kaa-san_ terimakasih " ucap sakura malu

" _kaa-san_ biarkan sakura istirahat.. aku rasa dia kelelahan" itachi menimpali

"ah iya… ayo sakura kuantar" ucap mikoto lembut.

 _sakura pov_

setelah diantar ke kamar yang _notabene_ nya milik aku dan sasuke aku langsung merebahkan diriku pada _spring bed_ dengan ukuran _king size_ yang sebelumnya milik sasuke. Ya aku sebenarnya berada dalam kamar sasuke. Kamar yang luas dengan dominasi warna _dark blue_ sasuke. Aku melirik kearah timur dan aku mendapati balkon yang tertutup pintu kaca dan tirai putih tipis. Yahh aku sangat bahagia berada di rumah ini, hanya bila aku tak bersama pria yang bernama uchiha sasuke itu. Cukup melihat lihat,aku lalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Lagi lagi aku dibuat terkejut dengan kamar mandi yang sangat mewah yang di lengkapi _bath up_ berukuran sedang dan keramik keramik mengkilap yang berwarna _dark blue_ dan putih.

"warna itu lagi eh?" gumamku

Lalu tanpa basa basi aku segera membersihkan diriku yang terasa lengket sejak pagi.

 _Sakura end pov_

Di ruang keluarga uchiha, terlihat dua orang pria sedang bercakap cakap

"bagaimana tuan sasuke?" Tanya itachi sambil menggoda adiknya

"apa maksudmu _baka aniki?"_ sasuke balas bertanya dengan kesal

"hei.. bukankah ini gadis yang ku pilih cantik sasuke?"

 **Flashback on**

"sasuke pilih satu diantara mereka, aku akan meminta ayah untuk menjodohkannya untukmu" ucap itachi sambil memberikan amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar foto.

"ide bodoh apa yang kau berikan padaku, _aniki?"_ ucap sasuke kesal

"hei… ini bagus.. kau tak perlu ditanyai soal _pertanyaan laknat_ yang selalu menjadi bebanmu, setidaknya aku membantu menghilangkan satu bebanmu.. silahkan kau yang memilih, ya kalau kau tak mau tak masalah. Biar aku yang memilihkan untukmu, jangan menyesal bila aku memilihkan gadis yang _'tak sesuai'_ untuk mu "ucap itachi acuh

"apa maksudmu dengan 'tak sesuai untuk ku' ? "

"ahh yaa kau lihat saja pilihanku nanti.. hahaha… _jaa my otouto"_ ucapnya sambil menyeringai pergi

 **Flashback off**

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat

"dia gadis yang manis bukan?Tadinya aku hendak memilih karin tapi aku takkan sejahat itu pada adikku bukan?" Tanya itachi

 _Sasuke pov_

"dia gadis yang manis bukan? Tadinya aku hendak memilih karin tapi aku takkan sejahat itu pada adikku bukan?" itachi bertanya padaku

Aku hanya mendengus. Pada awalnya aku ragu dengan pilihan itachi, karena itu aku memintanya memberi tahu siapa gadis itu, meminta penjelasan dari itachi itu membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tenaga yang ku buang secara sia sia. Maka kuputuskan untuk menggantinya dengan kata 'memaksa'.

 **Flashback on**

Kudatangi tempat itachi bekerja. Yaitu _uchiha's entertainment_ dan menggebrak pintu kerja itachi. Itachi saat itu sedang memeriksa dokumen dokumen perusahaan induk uchiha yang akan di serahkan pada CEO perusahaan uchiha.

Siapa CEO perusahaan itu? Ayahku? Tentu tidak, karena kini aku yang telah menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan uchiha. Kenapa aku? Karena itachi menolak diberi tanggug jawab besar pada perusahaan raksasa milik keluargaku dan mengorbankan adiknya yaitu aku yang seharusnya masih menjalani masa mudanya dengan bahagia justru diberi lembaran lembaran dokumen yang memuakan. Sedangkan dia? Hanya mengurus perusahaan cabang yang tidak begitu besar yang dinamai _uchiha's_ _entertainment_.

"itachi katakan siapa gadis itu" ucapku datar.

"hei.. bersabarlah _my otouto_.. kau benar benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya eh?"

"bodoh. Katakan padaku atau aku akan menutup perusahaan cabang ini! " ucapku dengan nada memerintah

"dasar tidak sabaran" gumam itachi

"apa yang kau katakan? " tanya ku penuh selidik.

"ayolah adik kecil.. bersabarlah… "ucap itachi sambil terkekeh.

"aku serius denganmu sasuke, hm.. sasuke, bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa gadis itu si merah uzumaki karin? Hahaha…." Lanjut itachi dengan tawa nistanya.

"yang benar saja kau.."ucapku datar

"hei sasuke.. aku serius… "ucap itachi yang masih terkekeh.

"terserah..aku pergi" ucapku menyerah

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kantor itachi yang ternyata keberadaanku disana hanya membuang buang waktu.

 **Flashback off**

"hn.. aku pergi keatas" jawabku singkat

"wah wah pasti adikku tak sabar bertemu istrinya" ucap itachi terkikik

Kubiarkan saja _aniki_ bodoh itu berbicara sepuasnya yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah istirahat dengan nyaman

 _Sasuke end pov_

 _Sakura pov_

Kurebahkan badanku yang serasa terkekang rantai besi seharian mengambil _handphone_ ku yang sedari tadi kumatikan. Setelah ku hidupkan banyak pesan masuk yang berupa ucapan selamat atas pernikahanku, tak sekedar itu 1/3 dari pesan pesan itu berasal dari lamaku dari klan yamanaka.

 **From : Yamanaka ino**

Hei kenapa kau tak bilang akan menikah dengan pengusaha kaya seperti uchiha sasuke? Padahal dulu kau bilang dia menyebalkan saat aku menyukainya, kenapa kau sekarang justru menjadi istrinya? Huh jidat payah!

 **To : Yamanaka Ino**

He? Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengannya? Itu semua karena perjodohan pig! Jangan asal menuduh kau!

 **From : Yamanaka Ino**

Hahh… terserah padamu lah jidat.. yang jelas kau benar benar beruntung mendapat pasangan seperti saasuke… sudah kaya,tampan,dingin.. uh.. pokoknya _perfect-_ lah jidat!

 **To : Yamanaka Ino**

Benarkah? Aku tak merasa diuntungkan sama sekali atas pernikahan ini, asal orang tuaku bisa bahagia akupun bahagia pig..

 **From : Yamanaka Ino**

Baiklah baiklah jidat… hmm…. Sampai ketemu besok…

Aku hanya membaca pesan terakhir ino tanpa berniat membalasnya.. hampir semua orang mengatakan aku beruntung memiliki pasangan seperti sasuke, aku sendiripun tak tahu akan hal itu, yang kutahu hanya mengikuti kemauan orang tua ku demi membahagiakan mereka.

 _Sakura end pov_

Sasuke lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, saat membuka kamar ia melihat sakura sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya diatas tempat tidur milik sasuke. Sakura terlonjak saat mendapati sasuke telah berada di ambang pintu.

"sudahlah, tak apa. Kau istirahat saja disana. Aku bisa tidur di sofa" ucap sasuke datar

"baiklah.. umm.. aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya sakura

"terserah" sasuke tampak tidak terlalu peduli karena yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah istirahat.

"uchiha _-san_?"

"kau juga uchiha, jangan lupakan itu" sambil menoleh kearah sakura

"sasuke _-san_?"

"jangan terlalu formal"

"lalu? Bisakah kita tak terjebak dalam hal sepele seperti ini?" sakura mulai lelah untuk menawar

"sasuke saja"

"hfhhh.. baiklah.."

Akhirnya sakura dapat memejamkan matanya dengan tenang ia juga masih tak menyangka telah menjadi istri seorang pembisnis tingkat internasional, sebenaranya sakura juga sangat ogah ogahan dengan pernikahan semacam ini.

Esoknya

"engh.." sakura melenguh kecil

Kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata nya untuk bersosialisasi dengan kondisi kamar yang cukup terang saat ini. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas tersebut, sakura melirik pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas sofa itu.

"..sasuke.."gumamnya

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi sakura telah mendapati sosok sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke dengan gumaman ambigunya

Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah berat, mungkin ia masih merasa lelah karena kemarin ia seharian melakukan upacara pernikahan hingga resepsi yang cukup lalu membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam yang telah ia bawa saat memasuki kamar sasuke keluar dan mendapati sakura tengah tiduran diatas sofa sambil mengutak atik _smartphone_ milik sakura. kemarin mikoto memang tidak memperbolehkan sakura untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, karena selain di rumah sasuke terdapat banyak pelayan, mikoto juga khawatir pada kesehatan sakura yang menurun drastis.

"hei.." ucap sasuke

"hmm? Kau sudah selesai? Rapi sekali mau kemana?" tanya sakura

"kau tidak tau? Kita harus mengunjungi perusahaan hari ini? Payah sekali" jawab sasuke enteng

"dasar kau.. mana kutahu akan mengunjungi perusahaan sepagi ini? Sudahlah sasuke.. aku sangat lelah.."ucap sakura

"kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah? Cepatlah aku tak ingin terlambat.. dasar lambat" dengus sasuke

"hei.. hari ini kau sudah banyak mengejekku.. ah.. baiklah…sasuke ayam" ucap sakura mulai pasrah

"diamlah jidat lebar! _Kaa-san_ sudah memilih baju untukmu di lemari itu"

"ya.. ya.. ya.. cepat keluarlah ayam.." sakura mulai mengusir sasuke

"cepat ganti dan turun ke bawah dalam 10 menit " ucap sasuke dengan nada memerintah

Sasuke kemudian mengenakan dasi _dark blue_ dan jas hitam miliknya. Sakura hanya mendengus kecil mendengar perintah dari –suaminya sasuke. setelah 10 menit sakura sudah siap dengan _dress_ putihnya yang dilengkapi dengan pita _dark blue_ di bagian pinggangnya yang melingkar dengan anggun. Lalu ia juga menata rambutnya dengan sanggulan yang setengah rapi dan menampakan kesan anggun dan bergaya mewah. Sakura menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah kemudian mendapati para anggota uchiha sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu kedatangannya. Sakura merasa tidak enak karena membuat mereka menunggu.

"maaf membuat menunggu.. _kaa-san..tou-san_ dan _nii-san_ " ucap sakura canggung

"tak apa sakura silahkan duduk.."ucap fugaku

Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"wah sakura kau sangat cantik.. apa kau akan ke perusahaan bersama sasuke" tanya itachi

"haha.. terima kasih _nii-san_.. iya.. sasuke baru memberi tahuku tadi pagi" ucap sakura tenang

"sudahlah.. cepat makan dan berangkat" ucap sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Kemudian sasuke dan sakura berangkat menuju perusahaan _Uchiha Corporation._ Di dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua insan ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai setelah 45 menit kemudian. Sasuke lalu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung _Uchiha Corporation_ bersama sakura istrinya itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama sakura. Semua orang disana memberikan salam hormat kepada sasuke dan sakura. Mereka memandang kedua insan ini penuh dengan ketakjuban yang luar biasa, Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sesekali sakura membalas dengan senyuman mereka. Tapi apa yang dilakukan sasuke? Dia hanya menggumamkan kalimat ambigu itu lagi.

Saat sampai di ruangan sasuke, sakura langsung merebahkan diri di sofa kerja milik sasuke. Sasuke langsung menduduki kursi kekuasaan nya, di meja itu telah tertumpuk dokumen dokumen yang harus sasuke tanda tangani. Sasuke langsung mengecek dokumen dokumen itu dan sesekali melirik kearah sakura yang tengah terkikik geli sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

tok.. tok.. tok..

"masuk" ucap sasuke

Krieeettt

"uchiha- _san~~_ " ucap wanita itu denan nada yang dibuat buat

Sakura yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya tertohok mendengar kalimat itu.

Sasuke tetap tak memperduliknnya, yang terpenting adalah saham saham di perusahaannya.

"apa?" ucap sasuke datar.

Matsuri lalu merubah wajahnya dengan kesal karena sasuke tak menatapnya sedikitpun 'pasti gara gara gadis ini, dia tak ada apa apa nya bila dbandingkan denganku. Huh.. aku memang takut dengannya.' ucap matsuri dalam hati sambil melirik sakura yang tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"ah bahkan sekertaris di _Uchiha Corporation_ sangat suka menggoda CEO nya ya.." ucap sakura menyindir

Entah kenapa sakura rasanya ingin sekali memperingati gadis tak tahu diri itu.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya heran dengan sikap istrinya, yang tiba tiba kemarin ia terlihat sangat tidak berminat dengan pernikahan yang dilandasi perjodohan ini. Yah tentunya ia tak mengambil pusing tentang hal sepele seperti itu.

"drrt.. drrt.."

 _Smartphone_ sasuke bergetar sasuke lalu mengangkatnya

"ya?" tanya sasuke

"…"

"hahh… kau bodoh baru memberitahu sekarang"

"…"

"terserah lah setelah dokumen dari _Uzumaki Corp_ selesai aku pulang"

"…"

"hn"

Lalu sasuke mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak dan melanjutkan melihat dokumen terakhir yang akan ditandatangani.

"selesai." Ucap sasuke yang sontak membuat sakura kaget.

"matsuri bawa ini dan berikan di ruangan khusus milikku dan aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap sasuke

"eh? Anda bekerja sebentar uchiha- _san_?"

"ya, aku ada urusan penting" ucap sasuke

Akhirnya matsuri keluar dari ruangan sasuke dan memohon undur diri sambil menatap sinis sakura. Namun sakura hanya membiarkannya, dia tak ingin mempunyai terlalu banyak masalah pada hari pertamanya datang sebagai istri dari CEO _Uchiha Corporation._

"hei kau jidat lebar. Ayo pergi sekarang" ucap sasuke tegas

"he? Apa ? pergi ? jadi kerjamu hanya mencoret coret dokumen itu dengan namamu dan coretan coretan lain yang tidak jelas lalu pergi? Apa apaan kau?" sindir sakura

"memang. Karena ini adalah pekerjaan bagi orang orang pintar yang sukses sepertiku. Bukan untuk gadis berjidat lebar sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya menguras tenaga karena telalu bodoh" ucap sasuke

"sialan kau,, memangnya kemana? Aku lebih nyaman disini. Di luar hanya akan menyiksaku, aku harus tersenyum manis saat di dekatmu dan itu sangat menyebalkan" ucap sakura sarkastik

"aku tak menyuruhmu tersenyum manis dan senyum seperti itu menurutmu manis ya? Ck seleramu rendah sekali" ucap sasuke tak kalah pedas

"ah tapi-"

"sudahlah cepat waktuku sedikit" sasuke memotong ucapan sakura

Akhirnya sasuke menyeret sakura keluar ruangannya. Dan membawanya pulang ke rumah uchiha

"haaaaa?! Pulang lagi?! Apa kau terlalu miskin untuk membawaku pergi ke tempat yang indah di kota ini?" ucap sakura sarkastik

" aku terlalu kaya untuk membawamu ke tempat terbaik disini,karena tempat terbaik di kota ini adalah rumah. cepat turun. Kita harus segera berkemas" ucap sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya

"ha? berkemas? Memangnya kita akan kemana? Sungguh aku lelah sasuke" ucap sakura

"diamlah,dan cepat turun. Atau aku akan menguncimu di dalam mobil hingga kau kehabisan oksigen" ucap sasuke sarkastik

"hah.. menyebalkan " ucap sakura

Akhirnya sakura menuruti permintaan suaminya untuk segera turun dan mengemasi barang barangnya.

 **..TBC..**

Heaaa… akhrnya selesai permulaan atau chapter satunyaa… dimohon review yaa.. soalnya masih newbie dan butuh banyak bimbingan atas typo dan segala kekurangannya aku pribadi mohon maaf.. semoga kalian semua suka dengan karya baru ku ini.. dan akhir kata review .. please.. :D okee.. makasih udah berkenan baca ceritaku yang penuh kekurangan ini.. semoga kedepannya lebih baik.. :D


	2. - Craziest vacation -

**GOGATSU NO MAHOU**

 **BY : BLAZE1221**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUHINA/ SAINO/ SHIKATEMA DAN KAWANANNYA**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO YANG BETEBARAN, BERANTAKAN, NEWBIE, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGANNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

CHAPTER 2 – AWAL LIBURAN TAK TERDUGA-

Dengan langkah terburu buru sakura menyusul sasuke yang telah berada jauh di depannya sambil menyeret tas kopernya yang sangat berat. Ia mengikuti sasuke hingga menuju jet pribadi milik sasuke. Sesampainya di atas jet ia telah disambut oleh salah satu asisten pribadi sasuke seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam jet, terdengar pengumuman bahwa jet tersebut akan segera di berangkatkan menuju Paris. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit menunggu, jet sasuke telah lepas landas dari bandara _Tokyo International Airport_. Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi pada sasuke yang sedari tadi tak berbicara, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _Sasuke pov_

Entah mimpi atau kenyataan aku tak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan ku sekarang ini. Tiga minggu lalu ayah memberitahuku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan, dan mengatakan bahwa kakakku Itachi lah yang telah memilihkan gadis yang menurutnya cocok , kenyataan yang kuterima dua minggu lalu adalah calon istriku merupakan pegawai di kantor Itachi dan teman satu angkatanku saat aku kuliah di universitas dulu. Dan kenyataan yang barusan ku terima kemarin adalah aku telah menikah dengan Sakura. Awalnya aku menolak perjodohan ini mentah mentah. Tapi apa boleh buat? Semua keputusan yang dikatakan _tou-san_ pasti terjadi dengan lancar.

Dan kenyataan lain tergila yang kuterima saat ini adalah aku harus pergi ke rapat yang diadakan di Paris sehari setelah pernikahanku. _Tou-san_ dan _kaa_ -san sudah pergi ke Inggris siang tadi untuk menghadiri acara pesta bisnis di London. Jadi, aku dan Sakura lah yang harus berangkat menuju ke Paris. Dan Itachi baru memberitahuku tentang rapat yang berada di Paris satu jam sebelum jet ku berangkat. Ini memang gila. Di tambah Sakura yang mengeluh dan bertanya akan pergi kemana. Aku benar benar lelah. Kulihat sakura tertidur lelap di atas kursi. Hahh.. Sakura mungkin sudah lelah bertanya padaku, karena pertanyaannya ku abaikan. Aku sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengabaikannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Kondisi ku sekarang juga dalam _mood_ yang buruk. sebaiknya aku juga tidur untuk istirahat.

 _Sasuke end pov_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh jet Sasuke telah tiba di bandara Internasional _Charles de Gaulle_. Sasuke sudah terbangun setelah 30 menit sebelum pendaratan jet Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura sudah terbangun 40 menit sebelum pendaratan. Keduanya masih terdiam karena keduanya sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat melelahkan dan memiliki _mood_ yang buruk. Asisten Sasuke, Kakashi lalu mempersiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke hotelnya. setelah sampai di hotel Sasuke mengurus keperluan mereka berdua, Sakura hanya mengikuti di belakang Sasuke.

Saat Sakura melihat nama hotelnya,ia terkejut. Le Meurice?!. Sakura dengar itu adalah hotel yang cukup terkenal di kota Paris. Dengan fasilitas yang serba mewah, dan harga yang tentunya mahalnya luar biasa. Walaupun terbilang mewah, hotel ini tidak seperti hotel pada umumnya. Hotel ini terkesan bergaya klasik-modern. Dengan desain yang menawan, dinding dinding yang tinggi di hotel itu tampak lebih menawan, karena dibalut dengan warna pastel yang menenangkan. Sakura mungkin akan betah berlama lama di sini, kalau tidak bersama manusia sok _cool_ yang notabene suaminya ini tentunya. Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Sakura langsung merebahkan badannya di _spring_ _bed_ yang berukuran _king size._

"yeah Sasuke, karena karena kasurnya ada satu, maka ini akan menjadi milikku" ucap Sakura sepihak.

"hei, bangun jidat lebar.. aku yang membayar semua fasilitas disini, jadi kau yang ,mengalah.. kemarin aku sudah tidur di sofa" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"haa? Masa kau tak mau mengalah dengan seorang wanita" Sakura mulai merengek

"ingat, kemarin aku sudah mengalah dari mu"

" setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Sasuke, kumohon. Sampai kita berdua kembali ke Jepang, di rumah kita yang baru" Sakura mulai merengek.

"kita katamu? Ahh.. Kau mulai mengakui kita benar benar menjadi seorang suami istri sekarang ya. Padahal kau dulu menolaknya mentah mentah" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"y-ya, ki-kita.. m-maksudku… ahh.. terserah apa katamu, ya.. Sasuke kumohon aku yang tidur di kasur" Sakura akhirnya mulai memohon

"hn.. baiklah" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Setidaknya Sasuke mengalah karena ia ingat apa yang sering dikatakan ibunya, bahwa wanita harus lebih diutamakan dari pria.

"yeheeee…. Terima kasih.. Sasuke.." ucap Sakura senang

"cepat mandilah duluan, aku harus mengecek _note_ tentang kegiatanku besok. Bau badanmu menyengat sekali." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"hee? Enak saja kau mengejek. Kau tau aku membeli parfum yang kupakai ini dengan _kaa-san_. harga nya sangat mahal kau tahu." Sakura tak terima dengan ejekan Sasuke

" terserah" jawab Sasuke enteng

"hei Sasu-"

DRRRTTT.. DRRTTTT..

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena _Smartphone_ milik Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke lalu men _slide_ tombol hijau pada _Smartphonen_ miliknya dan mulai berbicara dengan lawan bicara nya ditelepon. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan acara mandinya ia pun keluar dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa kamar hotel. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mengulurkan handuk kering yang telah diambilnya dari lemari hotel.

"mandilah, Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan handuk.

"hn baiklah" ucap Sasuke

"aa, tadi dari siapa?" tanya Sakura ragu

"tadi _Kaa-san_ , _kaa-san_ meminta ku untuk mengantarmu membeli pakaian. Karena tadi aku mengatakan kau tak membawa baju banyak saat kemari"

"waa? Benarkah? Ah, tunggu memang kita akan tinggal berapa lama? Kenapa harus membeli pakaian lagi? Setidaknya pakaian yang ku bawa cukup untuk kupakai selama 3 hari mendatang" tanya Sakura beruntun

"memang nya kau tidak tau? Kita akan disini selama 2 minggu" ucap Sasuke

"2 minggu?!" Sakura tampak sangat terkejut.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat sikap istrinya yang tampak terkejut. Bagaimanapun Sasuke bahkan sudah membawanya ke Paris. setidaknya cukup membahagiakan bukan untuk liburan sesaat?

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa apa" ucap Sakura seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu

"katakan" perintah Sasuke

"sungguh aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku cuma kaget saja kok Sasu-"

"jangan mencoba menipuku" potong Sasuke

"ah ya.. kau memang susah ditipu" ucap Sakura pasrah karena tipuannya gagal.

"aku bukan susah ditipu, tapi kau yang tak terlalu pintar untuk menipu" ucap Sasuke

"yaa terserahlah" ucap Sakura yang mulai lelah dengan perdebatan tentang topik 'tipu menipu' nya. Sakura lalu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju ke arah balkon. Disana Sakura memandangi pemandangan malam kota Paris yang benar menakjubkan, sangat indah.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura pergi ke arah balkon.

"indahnya. Ibu sering bercerita tentang Paris saat aku kecil dulu. Ah, aku terlalu sering bekerja hingga aku tak mempunyai waktu bersama ibuku. Sasuke, kau tahu?" tanya sakura

"hn?" gumam sasuke

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu, untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun ibu di Tokyo yang diadakan seminggu lagi, Dan untuk kesekian kalinya janji itu kulanggar lagi. Aku tak mungkin pergi ke Tokyo sebelum urusanmu disini selesai kan?" ucap sakura

"hn" gumam sasuke ambigu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya merenung dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. Dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur duluan di _spring bed_ yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke lalu menyusul Sakura dan merebahkan diri di sofa kamar tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua larut ke dalam mimpi masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke, seperti hari hari biasanya. Sakura langsung mandi dan membersihkan diri, lalu Sakura mengenakan baju santai miliknya dan keluar menuju tempat duduk yang berada di balkon sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Sakura merasa bosan sendiri, awalnya Sakura ingin memasak, tapi Sasuke berkata bahwa dia tidak perlu repot repot memasak selama di Paris.' Mungkin menunggu Sasuke bangun adalah hal terbaik saat ini' pikir Sakura

15 menit berlalu, Sasuke tak kunjung bangun dari sofa yang ia tempati selama semalaman. Sakura akhirnya bangkit dan menuju sofa tersebut.

"Sasuke, bangun. sudah pagi, tak kusangka kau benar benar pemalas" ucap Sakura

"hmmmhh" gumam Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke

"jam 5 lewat 55 menit" jawab Sakura santai

"ini masih terlalu pagi, aku mungkin masih _jetlag_. biarkan aku tidur sebentar" ucap Sasuke

"tidak ada alasan _jetlag._ sekarang bangun dan mandilah, tubuhmu akan terasa lebih segar. Dan apa jadwalmu hari ini di Paris? " Tanya sakura

"tidak banyak. Mungkin berbelanja seperti yang telah kukatakan pada _kaa-san_ , lalu rapat nanti siang." ucap sasuke

"baiklah, aku mandi. Kau cepat bersiap siap" perintah Sasuke yang akhirnya menurut pada Sakura yang telah memandangnya tajam sedari tadi.

"ya. Kau juga cepat mandi nanti telat"ucap Sakura yang akhirnya menatapnya lembut.

"hn, jangan cerewet, aku tak mungkin telat. Ini masih jam 6 pagi bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"aku tidak bodoh! Kan aku hanya mengingatkan. Sudahlah pergi sana" ucap Sakura

"ini aku mau pergi" ucap Sasuke sambil membawa handuk dan beberapa potong pakaiannya.

"ya sudah sana!"usir Sakura.

"ya sudah ini pergi!" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"ahh, ayam sialan. Diam kau!" Sakura berteriak.

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara ejekan yang saling sahut menyahut antara keduanya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi, ia tengah mendapati Sakura tengah menyiapkan jas nya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah istrinya itu sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya.

"oh!, Sasuke kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"yak, jadi semua keperluanmu sudah kusiapkan. Cepat gunakan jas mu, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu." ucap Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilih dress yang akan digunakannya. 10 menit telah berlalu, Sakura akhirnya telah siap dengan _dress dark blue_ selututnya.

"Sakura cepatlah" ucap Sasuke yang telah siap dengan jas nya yang telah rapi.

"oke, aku sudah siap!" ucap Sakura mantap.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam memandang Sakura. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

"cepat, aku tak mau kita terlambat." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Sasuke.

Suasana di mobil yang di kendarai pemuda tampan berambut raven ini, terasa sangat sunyi. Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk sarapan di _Restaurant Le Dali._ Yang berada dekat dengan hotel _Le Meurice_. Setelah Sasuke selesai makan dan membayar makanannya tentunya. Sasuke langsung mengajak atau menyeret Sakura tepatnya menuju mobilnya, saat Sakura tengah asyik menghabiskan _dessert_ milik Sakura.

Sasuke segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas menuju pusat perbelanjaan di Paris.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura

"hn" gumam Sasuke

"kenapa kau sangat buru buru? Aku bahkan belum selesai memakan _dessert_ milikku" protes Sakura

"kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"padahal tadi _dessert_ nya enak sekali.. huhh" keluh Sakura.

"itu hanya _macaroon_ "

"tapi tetap saja. Setidaknya hargailah makanan, jangan beripikir karena kau orang kaya kau bisa membeli dan membuangnya kapan saja" Ucap Sakura tak terima.

"okelah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Sasuke yang memilih menurut daripada berdebat panjang dengan Sakura.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu, akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat pusat perbelanjaan di Paris. Mulai dari _Faubourg Saint Honore, Benlux,_ hingga _Champs Elysees._ Sasuke dengan sigap memilih beberapa potong pakaian dan _dress_ yang cocok digunakan untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, dan sesekali memilah-milah pakaian yang telah dipilihkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura melihat sebuah dress panjang dengan potongan bagian depan selutut, dengan gradasi warna antara putih dan _turquoise_ yang telah dipilih Sasuke. Sakura terbelalak saat melihat harga dari _dress_ tersebut, bayangkan saja. Harga sepotong _dress_ yang akan dibeli oleh Sasuke itu, harganya setara dengan 3 bulan gajinya saat bekerja menjadi sekertaris Itachi!. Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng kan kepalanya, ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang memilih pakaian untuk Sakura tanpa melirik harganya sedikitpun.

Setelah berbelanja cukup banyak, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran _Le Carre des Feuillants._

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menikmati makanannya, tiba tiba datang seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung tersenyum girang serta berteriak dan menerjang Sasuke.

"TEMEEEEE!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke yang sedang makan,secara tiba tiba diterjang oleh orang tersebut hingga tersedak.

"uhukk.. uhukk… sialan kau, Naruto.. uhukk.." ucap Sasuke disela batuknya.

Sakura baru ingat bahwa pemuda berambut pirang tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman semasa kuliahnya. Karena lama tidak bertemu Sakura jadi sulit mengenali Naruto yang kini telah merubah penampilannya.. walaupun kemarin Sakura bertemu Naruto disaat pesta pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura belum sempat bertemu Naruto dengan jarak dekat.

Sakura akhirnya mengambilkan Sasuke minum untuk meredakan batuknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja menghadiri pesta bisnis akhir tahun. Lalu kau sendiri? Oh! Tunggu jangan jangan kalian berdua sedang berbulan madu ya?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura tersentak dan telah dipastikan wajahnya kini mulai memanas.

" saja aku juga menghadiri pesta bisnis akhir tahun dan menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan untuk menggantikan ayahku yang berada di London." Ucap sasuke panjang lebar, karena tak mau sahabat pirangnya ini salah paham dengan tujuan Sasuke dan Sakura ke Paris.

" begitu ya, ya sudah. Oh ya _teme_ kau menginap di hotel apa?" Tanya Naruto.

" _Le Meurice"_ jawab Sasuke singkat.

"hm, padahal teman teman kuliah kita seangkatan dulu juga datang ke Paris, dan menginap di hotel yang sama denganku. Kau tak mau pindah hotel? Jarak hotel kami dan _Le Meurice_ cukup jauh" tawar Naruto

'semakin jauh semakin baik, jika aku satu hotel denganya pasti dia akan banyak berulah.' batin Sasuke

"tidak, aku sudah nyaman di _Le Meurice_ " tolak Sasuke.

"ah Sasuke, pindahlah." Naruto mencoba membujuk.

"tidak." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba caralain _"_ Naruto tampak tak putus asa.

"terserah" ucap Sasuke tak peduli.

"baiklah kalau begitu, oke aku duluan. ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan. Daa.. _teme_ dan Sakura- _chan!"_ ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

Sakura hanya terkekeh dan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya, Mereka kembali menuju hotel.

Setelah sampai di hotel Sakura memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di kamarnya. Dan Sasuke duduk dia sofa kamar.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat di bawah." ucap Sasuke

"oke baiklah, cepat ganti kemeja dan jas mu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kemeja dan jas yang baru dari lemari.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"jika rapatmu sudah selesai, cepat kembali" ucap Sakura .

Sasuke akhirnya masuk menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti kemejanya. Lalu Sasuke bersiap menggunakan dasinya, tapi ia melupakan sesuatu. Sasuke lupa bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri. Saat ia keluar kamar mandi untuk mencari dasi yang telah diikat, parahnya, semua dasi yang tersedia di lemarinya belum terikat.

"Sasuke, cepat. Nanti kau terlambat bodoh!" ucap Sakura yang tak sabar melihat Sasuke terdiam di depan lemarinya.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Apakah ia akan datang ke rapat itu tanpa menggunakan dasi? 'Yang benar saja.' Batin Sasuke .

"hei, sedang apa kau di sana?" suara Sakura mulai terdengar lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"kau itu tuli atau apa? Dari tadi kupanggil tapi-" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat melihat Sasuke membawa dasi yang belum terikat.

"er, kau tidak bisa memakai dasi yang belum terikat itu sendiri?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak mau mengakui, tapi apa boleh buat? Kelemahannya terbongkar. Sasuke tidak bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri. Lalu Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Tawa Sakura pun langsung meledak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.. kau.. kau.. tidak.. tidak bisa memakai dasi sendiri? Kalau kau tidak.. tidak bisa memakaikannya katakan sejak awal.. jangan berpura-pura tuli… Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" ucap Sakura terputus-putus disela sela tawanya.

Sasuke pun menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa lagi. Sakura lalu mengambil dasi tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"hahh.. kemarilah, aku ikatkan" ucap Sakura

Sakura lalu mulai memasangkan dasi Sasuke dan mengikatnya. Saat mengingatkan bagian simpul terakhir dasi tersebut Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk agak menunduk, namun setelah beberapa saat Sakura baru sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. _Emerald_ nya pun bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Dan bisa dipastikan wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah malu. Lalu sakura langsung memundurkan diri.

"ahaha, sudah selesai. Kau, sana cepat berangkat, ehehe.." ucap Sakura gugup.

"baiklah, aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju lantai bawah tempat dimana rapat akan dilangsungkan. Sasuke memang sengaja memilih hotel yang sama dengan tempat rapatnya, karena ia tidak yakin meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di hotel yang berbeda dengan tempat rapatnya. Ia khawatir kalau kalau Sakura diculik orang atau terjadi teror mendadak yang sedang marak di hotel tempat ia menginap.

'kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Ah tidak, bodoh sekali.' batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya rapat pun dimulai. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain untuk melaksanakan proyek baru untuk tahun depan. Setelah acara rapat itu selesai, Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang kebetulan juga merupakan mitra bisnisnya.

"hoii, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto

"hn?" tanya Sasuke

"ah, kau mau pergi untuk meminum kopi di bawah sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak, aku mau langsung kembali ke kamar" jawab Sasuke.

"hah, ayolah Sasuke. Tidak akan lama" bujuk Naruto.

"tidak" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kalinya menuju lift untuk menuju ke lantai 9, lantai dimana kamarnya berada. Naruto lalu mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam lift.

"hei apa yangkau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentu saja juga menuju kamarku " jawab Naruto.

"memang hotel mu dimana? Kau sedang mabuk atau salah makan?" tanya Sasuke sinis karena kelakuan sahabatnya.

"dengar Sasuke, aku tidak salah akan ataupun mabuk. Aku sudah pindah ke hotel ini setelah tau kau disini, bukankah kita memang lebih baik satu hotel agar semakin akrab?. Lagipula Hinata _-chan_ dan Sakura _-chan_ sahabat akrab, mereka pasti senang kalau sering bertemu." Ucap Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan helaan nafas.

"terserah" ucap Sasuke.

Setelah lift sampai di lantai 9, Sasuke segera keluar dari lift. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

"kau mau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"hehe, tidak kok _teme._ Aku juga telah memesan kamar di lantai yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku telah memesan kamar untuk teman teman seangkatan kita seperti Ino dan sai, Temari dan Shikamaru. Ah! Aku juga memesan kamar untuk Gaara, Neji, dan Tenten." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Ok, Hell. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke. Setelah ia menikah dadakan, Itachi yang menyuruh pergi ke Paris bersama istrinya,hanya berdua saja setelah H+1 pernikahannya. Dan sekarang harus selantai dengan teman teman seangkatannya. Sasuke merasa kebebasannya benar benar telah direnggut. Sasuke yakin dengan Naruto yang memasang wajah senyum 5 jarinya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan pernikahannya dan Sakura. Sasuke yakin, ia pasti akan dikerjai Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mau berpindah ke hotel yang sama dengan Sasuke, hanya karena alasan keakrabannya dengan teman temannya. Ini mencurigakan. Padahal jarak hotel Naruto yang sebelumnya cukup jauh dari hotelnya kini. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan sahabat karibnya ini.

"baiklah, aku masuk kamar duluan." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"hehe, kena kau _teme._ " Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai geli.

Naruto yakin sekarang Sasuke pasti sedang menebak-nebak rencana apa yang sedang dipersiapkan olehnya. Bersahabat dengan Sasuke begitu lama membuat Naruto hafal dengan sifat Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Sasuke merasa lega setelah masuk kedalam kamar nya. Sasuke lalu melirik sekilas Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap. Padahal sekarang belum malam, namun Sakura telah tertidur dengan sangat damai. Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti sangat lelah seharian ini. Melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa seperti biasanya. Ia menatap kembali Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Otaknya kembali memutar ingatannya tentang kejadian seharian ini yang telah ia lalui bersama Sakura. Terutama saat insiden dasinya siang tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga terkejut dengan jarak mereka yang benar benar dekat. Tapi ia berhasil terlihat _stay cool._ Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur juga, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa badannya benar benar kurang istirahat. Belum lagi ia harus tidur di sofa itu. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai terlelap juga.

 **TBC..**

 **Baiklahh.. ini adalah chapter ke 2 ku. Hahhh, maafkan saya yang** _ **slow update**_ **seperti siput ini. Rencananya aku mau ngelanjutin ff ini setelah UAS. Ternyata gagal, karena tugas akhirku justru tambah banyak. kadang aku harus curi curi waktu buat ngerjain ff ini. Jadi maaf bgt kalo aku** _ **slow update**_ **. Okay, dikesempatan berikutnya aku bakal berusaha buat** _ **update**_ **cepet. Ah ya.. satu lagi, maaf banget kl banyak typo. Jadi nnt kl di ceritaku ini banyak typo yang bertebaran tolong kasih tau yaa.. bagi kalian yang berkenan, huhuhu.. aku juga dikenal temen temennku sebagai orang yang tukang typo kalo ngetik. Akan ku usahakan biar bersih dari typo. Kadang aku dah baca berkali kali tapi tetep ada yang kelewat. Ok.. terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca,** _ **review, favorite, follow,**_ **dan para** _ **silent reader.**_ **Aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian. Aku seneng banget baca** _ **review**_ **dari kalian semua. Karena yang tadinya rencananya aku mau berhentiin ff ini berakhir ga jadi karena baca masukan dari kalian.. makasih banyak… maka dari itu** _ **review**_ _ **please.**_ **Karena dengan** _ **review**_ **kalian aku jadi ada semangat buat ngetik, ehehe… sekarang waktunya balas review kaliaannn yang udh nge** _ **review fanfiction**_ **ku..**

 **Yoshimura Arai**

Wah, makasi banyak atas sarannya. Iya itu kadang aku juga pusing sendiri waktu baca. #plakk aku agak susah mau nyampaiin tentang _flashback_ dan _pov_ nya. Jadi, berantakan gt deh. Hehe oke makasih _review_ nya.

 **hanazono yuri**

waa, makasih dah _review_. Iya, udah dilanjut kok.

 **Queenshila**

Terimakasih Queenshila- _san_ atas _review_ nya. Hehe, nah ini dia, embel embel nya sih mereka dateng buat acara pesta bisnis. Tapi entah apa nanti kedepannya. Hehe *senyum evil* . wah maaf Queenshila _-san_ aku malah _slow update_ gini.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san**

Terimakaih dah _review._ Iya ini sudah lanjut kok.

 **Guest (no name)**

Makasih masukannya. Iya, ini sudah saya coba biar sering _normal pov._

 **DaunIlalangKuning**

Wah, salam kenal jugaa.. makasih masukannya. Berguna banget. Doumo arigatou. Kalo aku ada salah lagi silahkan dikoreksi lagi ya. Membantu bgt. Mkshh…

 **cihuyy93**

terimakasih masukannya. Membantu sekali. Aku baru sadar setelah diingetin.. hehehe. Doumo arigatou.

 **Acha**

Salam kenal juga, ah iya. Itu aku pribadi sering ada masalah sama _typo_ makasih masukannya.

 **zarachan**

iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Hehe

 **sqchn**

wah salam kenal juga, :D wah terimakasih, ini sudah _update_

 **DeShadyLady**

Wah terimakasih, iya. Ini sudah lanjut.

 **The Rozes**

Wah, maaf aku _update_ nya lama banget. Aku udh berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tugasku menumpuk akhir akhir ini. Maaf kalo _slow update._

 **Oke selesai sudah.. maaf para** _ **readers**_ **kalo aku** _ **update**_ **nya lama. Tolong yaa,** _ **review**_ **nya. Aku kira cukup sekian.** _ **ARIGATOO~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My Room, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia. 12.34 AM.**_


	3. - A Plan -

GOGATSU NO MAHOU

BY : BLAZE1221

PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUHINA/ SAINO / SHIKATEMA DAN KAWANANNYA

RATE : T

WARNING!

TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERANTAKAN, NEWBIE, KURANG PENGALAMAN,BUTUH BIMBINGAN PARA SENIOR

HAPPY READING!

CHAPTER 3 – A PLAN

Sakura memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 1 malam.

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar, sudah 1 jam terakhir ia terjaga. Entah apa yang membuatnya bangun di tengah malam begini. Manik emerald nya menatap seorang pria yang tidur di sofa tepi kasurnya, Sasuke. Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Kadang Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi siapa sangka wajah Sasuke saat tertidur mirip seperti bayi begitu. Memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

KRUYUUKKK…

Suara ajaib itu membuat Sakura kaget. Ya tuhan, di saat malam begini bahkan perutnya tak bisa berkompromi dengannya. Yah Sakura akui dia sangat lapar, bahkan dia belum sempat makan malam. Mungkin karena itu ia terjaga sejak tadi. Sakura beringsut dari kasurnya, mencari apapun yang bisa di makan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, bahkan sepotong roti pun tak ada disana.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara baritone dari arah belakang Sakura membuat badan Sakura seketika menegang.

"H-Hah? Apa?? Tidak" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Kenapa? katakan saja" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku lapar, belum sempat makan sejak siang atau sore tadi" ucap Sakura jujur.

"Begitu, baiklah kita cari makan di bawah" ucap- tepatnya perintah Sasuke

"Sasuke, kau gila? Ini sudah lewat pukul 1 malam!" ucap Sakura dengan nada mulai meninggi

"Lalu? " balas Sasuke cuek

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan

"Kurasa mencari makanan di luar sekarang itu tidak mungkin" ucap Sakura setenang mungkin

"Cari dulu saja, ayo" ucap Sasuke yang telah siap dengan jaket biru tuanya.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, Sakura berjalan pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke.

-skip time-

Sekarang di sinilah mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura menyusuri kota Paris di tengah malam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, ia lebih memilih berjalan di jalanan sepi kota Paris dengan Sasuke dan membeli dua potong roti di minimarket, daripada makan di Restoran 24 jam di dekat hotel. Sakura yang merasa kedinginan dan sesekali menggosokan kedua tangannya, dan menempelkan pada kedua pipinya. Dengan bodohnya Sakura meninggalkan jaketnya di kamar hotelnya, dan keluar tengah malam menggunakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos santai. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria terancam, akhirnya ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakannya di pundak Sakura.

"Pakailah" perintah Sasuke

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah Sasuke" tolak Sakura

"Tidak, kau yang pakai" Sasuke tetap bersikeras

Akhirnya Sakura memakai jaket Sasuke yang tampak kebesaran baginya. Sakura bahkan dapat mencium aroma wangi khas Sasuke dari jaketnya. Sakura dan Sasuke lalu menyusuri kota Paris di tengah malam dalam diam, sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sekarang tampak kedinginan. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di hotel, dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon hotel, dan duduk di tepian balkon hotel. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura sambil berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura lalu membuka kantung plastik yang berisi roti dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau juga lapar" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, kau saja" tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan berbohong, makan saja. Ayo aaaaa" ucap Sakura yang memberikan roti di depan mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak" tolak Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

Sakura lalu tetap mendorong dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang menolak reflek mendorong kedua tangan Sakura. Dan,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" teriak Sakura yang nyaris terjatuh ke belakang.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura dan Sakura secara reflek memeluk Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke bertatapan dengan mata emerald Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut, bahkan sekarang jaraknya dengan Sasuke tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Sakura bahkan dapat mencium aroma khas Sasuke, dan dapat dipastikan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sakura lalu melepaskan bahunya dari tangan Sasuke dan mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu menyusul Sakura ke dalam kamar, dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dasar aneh" gumam Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pagi telah datang, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Emerald nya membulat saat melihat jam dinding di kamar hotelnya.

"Astaga! Jam 8?!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas perlahan mendengar istrinya berteriak setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat mandi, sarapan, lalu ikut aku" perintah Sasuke sambil melempar handuk ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Pergi lagi? Kemana?" tanya Sakura kesal

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat mandi jidat lebar!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura memicingkan matanya tak suka. Sakura berdiri di atas kasur dan menatap tajam suaminya, lalu Sakura menendang bed cover yang tak berdosa itu. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dengan heran, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan istri merah mudanya.

"Minggir!" bentak Sakura

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan istrinya.

Zrashhh

Bunyi shower terdengar, tanda bahwa Sakura sudah mulai membersihkan diri. Sasuke lalu mengenakan kemeja nya dan- oh dia lupa dasinya. Ya dasinya belum terikat, tentu saja kali ini Sasuke harus meminta bantuan Sakura lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, berharap kejadian saat mengikatkan dasinya tak terulang kembali. Sasuke masih berharap ia bisa mengikat dasinya, sebelum Sakura selesai mandi tentunya.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil smartphone nya dan mencari tutorial mengikat dasi. Aneh memang, sampai ia harus membuka aplikasi Youtube demi bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri. Padahal, ia memiliki istri yang bisa mengikatkan dasi untuknya. Sasuke menoba berbagai macam simpul, namun hasilnya nihil.

Krieettt

'Damnn!! Poor you Sasuke!' batin Sasuke

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang Sasuke kenal sebagai istrinya sekarang. Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Kemari " ucap Sakura

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Mau kau coba simpul yang bagaimanapun, tetap gagal jika kau mengikatnya seperti itu Sasuke, kemarilah" ucap Sakura tenang

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, sebelumnya Sakura terlihat sangat marah kepadanya. Sekarang? Justru bicara lembut padanya.

"Aneh" gumam Sasuke pelan

Sasuke berbalik menuju ke arah Sakura,Sakura lalu dengan cekatan mengikat dasi Sasuke.

"Selesai" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo ganti bajumu dan turun jidat lebar" ucap Sasuke datar

"Hei! Sialan kau Uchiha! Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku!" ucap Sakura tak terima

"Jadi kau juga sialan eh?" ucap Sasuke mengabaikan beberapa kata terakhir di kalimat Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang sialan? Kau yang sialan Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sakura maju selangkah mendekati Sasuke

"Entah, menurutmu bagaimana bisa nyonya Uchiha Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menekankan dua kata terakhirnya.

"Kau sendiri Uchiha bukan?" tambah Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Tapi-" ucapan Sakura terpotong

"Tidak ada tapi nyonya Uchiha, sekarang jadilah istri yang manis dan baik bagi suamimu ini. Okay?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangan kanannya terulur mengacak surai milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal, ia kalah debat lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya, hanya karena 1 kata. 'Uchiha', ya! Satu kata yang telah mengubah hidupnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sakura lalu mengganti bajunya dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih polos, dan memakai sepatu high heels berwarna putih pula. Sakura kemudian pergi menuju lobby untuk menyusul Sasuke yang tampak menikmati kopi hitamnya pagi ini, dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya mungkin? Sakura tidak terlalu tahu. Sampai pandangan Sakura jatuh pada seorang gadis muda yang duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sakura saat berada tepat di belakang Sasuke dan rekannya.

Gadis tersebut berbalik, manik aquamarine nya melebar dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakuraaa" ucap gadis yang disebut sebagai Ino tersebut.

Ino mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sampingnya, Ino kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Uchiha kenapa kau tidak bilang Sakura ikut bersamamu?" tanya Ino dengan nada seperti mengintrograsi seorang tahanan.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang wajib untuk kuberitahukan kepadamu" jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino menghela nafas, sudah ia duga bahwa sifat Uchiha terlalu mendarah daging pada Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian datang Naruto dan juga Hinata. Sakura merasa sangat senang setidaknya Sakura tidak terlalu kesepian karena hanya tinggal berdua bersama Sasuke. Lalu mereka semua keluar dari lobby dan berjalan hendak memasuki mobil masing masing.

"Ino umm, bagaimana bila aku semobil denganmu? Aku terlalu canggung dengan Sasuke" tanya Sakura.

"Huh? Kau harus semobil dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Dia suamimu, kau juga harus menghormatinya, jangan meninggalkanya begitu saja sendirian." Ucap Ino yang mendadak bijak seperti ibunya.

Sakura menuruti kata-kata Ino dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Sasuke.

"Kau masuk mobilku? Tak bersama Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku dari mobilmu?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya

"Aku hanya bertanya Sakura, kau terlalu sensitif hari ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di bangku penumpang di sebelah Sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke ada benarnya, moodnya berubah tidak jelas pagi ini. Sakura sendiri tak tau apa yang membuat mood nya tidak jelas begitu. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam sampai di lokasi tujuan mereka. Mereka turun di sebuah gedung megah, banyak orang yang datang dengan pakaian formal.

"Sasuke, ini-"

"Ya, pesta bisnis" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura sambil menggandeng Sakura masuk.

Sakura sudah menduganya, Sakura bukan seorang pebisnis seperti suaminya yang sudah terbiasa dengan pesta bisnis. Ia merasa bahwa ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apapun di sini, Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke pergi menemui para rekan bisnisnya. Sakura lalu melihat wine yang berjajar rapi di sudut ruangan, Sakura hendak mengambilnya namun ragu, karena memang ia tak pernah minum wine sebelumnya. Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil wine tersebut, namun tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan" ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Aku tidak suka, dan aku tak mengijinkanmu meminumnya" ucap Sasuke datar

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" tanya Sakura menantang

"Aku berhak semua tentang dirimu, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakimu itu hakku. Kau masih bertanya apa hakku?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai

Sakura hanya diam merutukki perkataannya sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik yang mengalun merdu. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya Sakura bukan seorang pecinta lagu klasik yang bisa tenang mendengarkan lagu lagu klasik dan melihat para manusia manusia ber uang berdansa

. Ia benar benar butuh hiburan untuk sekarang ini, belum lagi rasa sakit yang melanda perutnya karena kedatangan tamu bulanannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya dalam 10 menit terakhir.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai jengah karena Sakura terus menerus menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin menemui Ino sebentar. " ucap Sakura singkat sambil berdiri dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa rasa sakit di perutnya semakin melanda, tak lama kemudian ia menemukan Ino. Namun, pandangannya menggelap dan suara di sekitarnya pun mulai menghilang perlahan.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, ia mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan perlahan ke arah Ino.

Namun Sakura justru jatuh pingsan dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya. Sasuke sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan terjadi, lalu Sasuke menghadap ke arah Ino dan memberi kode untuk mengikuti dirinya. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang berada di lokasi tersebut.

Ino tersentak saat melihat tubuh Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang--"

"Sudahlah, cepat ikut ke mobilku" ucapan Ino dipotong cepat oleh Sasuke

Sasuke akhirnya membawa Sakura menuju mobilnya diikuti Ino dibelakangnya, ia berharap Sakura segera sadar.

 **TBC** **Yeah setelah berapa bulan saya nggak update akhirnya update :"). Penyebab utamanya sebenernya internet saya :"), ya saya pake _provider *_ jadi saya harus menunda update ffn :). Thx, sekian dulu.. ditunggu reviewnya.**


	4. - Deal! -

The magical of may month

Created by : Blaze1221

 **Gomenne hiatus lama :" mana g ada pemberitahuan :(**

 **Mohon dukungan kalian semua untuk kelanjutan cerita ini**

 **ありがとう！！**

 **ーーーーーー**

"Ah sial!" gumam Sasuke

Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kesal karena jalanan padat di kota Paris itu. Ino bahkan meninggalkan Sai di pesta karena saking khawatirnya dengan kondisi Sakura, _Sakura harus membayar ini nanti._

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada padatnya jalanan kota Paris. Ino sedikit terkesiap sebelum kembali pada kesadarannya, _Wow! Sasuke memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu? Ini pasti mimpi!_

"Yamanaka, jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Sasuke geram. Ino menghela napas panjang, sambil memandang Sakura.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan pagi ini?" Ino justru balik bertanya dan membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Aku menginginkan jawaban, bukan pertanyaan darimu."

"Jawab saja Sasuke!" Ino memekik kesal, _bagaimana Ino bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sementara Sakura saja baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi?!_ Sasuke mendesah kesal. "Entahlah, yang kuingat tadi pagi ia hanya marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba bersikap baik, kurasa dia orang yang _moody?"_

"Nah!" Ino memekik. "Suaramu bisa memecah gendang telingaku" Sasuke berkata malas.

"Penyakitnya pasti kambuh," lanjut Ino. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Dia punya riwayat penyakit? Apa itu penyakit serius?"

"Dia pasti datang bulan, maka dari itu dia terlihat sangat _moody._ Dan mungkin maagnya kambuh, ditambah dia yang kelelahan karena pernikahan dadakan. Kurasa dia sekarang demam, sampai pingsan begini. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura sarapan apa pagi ini?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu. _Ya tuhan ia baru ingat Sakura tidak sarapan apapun!_

"Dia.. tidak sarapan" ucap Sasuke

"WHAT?!!" Ino berteriak kencang. "Ck, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Sasuke _to the point_ karena sudah tak tahan dengan suara petir Ino.

Sasuke hendak melajukan mobilnya menuju arah rumah sakit, namun Ino mengatakan jika Sakura hanya butuh istirahat. Sasuke yang awalnya bersikeras membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit, akhirnya memutar arah menuju hotel mereka.

Sesampainya di hotel, Sasuke lalu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Ino memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengabari Sai dan teman-temannya tentang keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke meletakan Sakura perlahan di atas ranjang hotel, kemudian menatap wajah Sakura. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dengan sedekat ini. Wajah yang sarat akan kedamaian dan ketenangan. Sakura juga ternyata cukup cantik, Sasuke dengan bodohnya baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh kening Sakura dan merasakan panas di sana. _Sakura benar-benar demam._ Kemudian tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusuri mata, pipi Sakura, dan terhenti di bibir tipis milik Sakura. Sasuke ingat, saat pernikahannya ia belum mencium Sakura.

Ingatannya terputar pada saat dua hari lalu, dimana Ibunya memintanya mencium Sakura di depan umum pada saat resepsi. Sasuke dengan senang hati mengikuti permintaan Ibunya, toh Sasuke juga tak keberatan jika _First kiss_ miliknya diberikan untuk Sakura. Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menahan kedua pipi Sakura, namun Sakura justru menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan _heels_ setinggi 12 senti milik gadis itu dan berkata tajam _'Jangan berharap kau bisa mengambil First kiss milikku, Bastard'._ Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, _ia ditolak seorang gadis._ Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya seolah mencium Sakura pada hari itu.

Kini Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura dengan tangan yang masih setia berada di ujung bibir Sakura. Entah setan dari mana Sasuke kemudian bergerak mencondongkan badannya, mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengambilnya karena Sakura juga memang miliknya kan?

Namun pergerakan Sasuke berhenti, mengingat Sakura pasti akan marah jika tahu Sasuke menciumnya saat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. _Ini masih terlalu cepat_ _, dan apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?!'_ batinnya berteriak.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit menuju balkon, dan mengambil _smartphone_ nya. Sasuke kemudian mengecek email yang berasal dari Matsuri, sekretaris nya. Matanya tertuju pada statistik saham _Uchiha Corporation_ yang mulai tak stabil. Banyak perusahaan yang mencoba merebut saham-saham milik keluarga Uchiha, beruntung Sasuke menempatkan 58% saham perusahaan atas nama Uchiha. _Well, dia memang pintar mengamankan posisinya._ Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa kurang aman, karena banyak yang memperebutkan jabatan sebagai CEO Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke menghela napas kesal, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihaknya.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, dan melihat Sakura tengah duduk di ranjangnya. Sakura memijit keningnya pelan, karena masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari di siang hari yang menerobos masuk.

"Makan" ucap Sasuke

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Makanlah, sejak pagi kau belum sarapan kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan nampan yang berisi makanan. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, sambil menerima nampan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi pagi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Perkataan mu yang mana?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengaduk sup miliknya. Sasuke mendesah kesal, "Aku sudah menyuruhmu sarapan tadi pagi, kau tidak mendengarnya? Kau pingsan, dan membuatku repot dengan menggendongmu keluar dari pesta hingga kembali ke hotel" _Wow, Sasuke mengatakan semuanya_ _dengan satu tarikan napas._

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menggendongku. Jadi tadi aku pingsan? Biarkan saja badanku tergeletak di lantai, toh kau juga tak peduli" ucap Sakura cuek.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Entahlah, sifatmu kelewat _random_. Kadang kau terlihat penurut, lalu besoknya pemalu, lalu sekarang kau menjadi _sok_ cuek" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura terkekeh geli.

" _Well,_ bukan begitu Sasuke. Tiga hari belakangan ini mungkin aku terlihat aneh karena sifatku yang berbeda, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencocokan sifat yang harus kugunakan untuk orang sepertimu." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Kau membuatku jadi bahan percobaan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yay! tepat sekali!" pekik Sakura. Sasuke tertohok mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terang-terangan menyebutnya sebagai bahan percobaan. "Dan sekarang sifat yang cocok adalah cuek, karena jika aku penurut kau pasti akan memperlakukanku sesukamu. Tuan pemaksa" lanjut Sakura.

' _Well, apa tadi kata gadis itu? Tuan pemaksa?_ batin Sasuke

Sakura kemudian meletakan peralatan makannya, dan menaruh nampan itu ke atas nakas. Kemudian membuka _smartphone_ nya, dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang berada di depannya. _Yah, Sasuke tak dianggap sepertinya di sini._

"Aku pergi dulu, mungkin kembali nanti malam. Aku akan cepat kembali setelah bekerja." ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Saat Ayahnya berangkat bekerja pasti Ibunya selalu memberikan kata-kata manis dan ciuman _'selamat bekerja'_. _Well,_ Sasuke tidak mengharapkannya, tapi setidaknya-Ah! sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berpikir sepanjang ini.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dan menghubungi Ino untuk menemani Sakura.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya, Sakura kemudian bergegas membuka pintu.

"Oh hai! Kau sudah baikan?" tajya Ino canggung.

"Hm, sudah. Masuklah." ucap Sakura cuek.

"Hei hei jangan _sok_ cuek padaku begitu." ucap Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Sakura.

"Katakan satu alasan yang membuatku harus tidak bersikap cuek padamu setelah kau mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang aku yang datang bulan" ucap Sakura

"Hei, apa yang salah. Itu wajar bukan? Dia suamimu!"

"Aku malu, Ya tuhan Ino! Aku bahkan baru tiga hari menikah dengannya!" ucap Sakura sambil berguling-guling di kasur layaknya anak kecil. "Hanya karena kau malu Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya karena katamu?! Ah sial, _mood_ ku semakin buruk" Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya. " _Mood_ mu akan semakin hancur ketika kau melihat ini" ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan _Iphone_ miliknya.

 _WHAT DE HECK?!_ , Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat postingan yang terdapat pada layar tersebut.

" _Well,_ Alexander memang sedang di sini," ucap Ino

"Ini gila, bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke?!"

"Yah mungkin kita akan melihat drama _action_ antara Sasuke dan Alexander" Ino memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tidak akan ada drama, Sasuke juga mungkin tidak akan peduli pada apa yang terjadi," Sakura kembali mendudukan diri di sofa. _Ayolah, baru tiga hari menikah. Seharusnya ia bersenang-senang, bukan terjebak di situasi sulit seperti ini._

"Kupastikan mereka akan saling pukul Sakura" Ino memandang Sakura dalam.

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak!"

"Yayayaya! Taruhan?" tawar Ino

"Baiklah, yang kalah menuruti semua permintaan yang menang?"

" _DEAL!_ " ucap mereka serempak.

"Lihat saja aku yang akan menang" ucap Ino

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, _babe_ " Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

 _Ya, Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak akan peduli pada apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Alexander._

 **TBC...**

 **Find me at**

 **ig : @Salsazzahr_**

 **Wattpad : Alexiana_rosswald**


	5. - Secret bussiness -

Sorry tiba" sering hiatus, kukira udh g ada yg mau baca jadi yaudah kdg updatenya g pasti hoho

-HAPPY READING-

Seminggu telah berlalu, Sasuke masih berada di Paris mengurus proyek besar miliknya. Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya, membaca email yang dikirim mata-matanya beberapa saat lalu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dan menyesap kopi hangatnya. Malam ini setelah rapat Sasuke tidak langsung pergi menuju kamar hotel tempat Sakura dan dirinya menginap, ia justru memilih menuju restoran hotel untuk membaca ulang semua berkasnya. _Menjadi pembisnis memang tidak mudah!_

Tentu saja, menjadi _bussinessman_ di usia muda memang menyulitkan. Kau akan sulit mengenali kawan maupun lawan, Sulit mengatur waktu dengan keluarga, dan percobaan pembunuhan pasti menghantuimu setiap waktu.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya menuju informasi yang terpampang jelas tentang pesaing sekaligus rekannya di bisnis properti, _Louvre Corporation_.

 _Well,_ sepertinya pimpinan Louvre Corporation kurang pandai dalam bidang bisnis. Lihat! Sasuke bahkan bisa mendapatkan semua informasi latar belakang CEO itu hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam! Padahal, latar belakang seorang pembisnis sudah seharusnya diprivasikan sebaik mungkin.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara tepukan di bahu Sasuke membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Hei, Sasuke?" Itachi kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Itachi?! Kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke terlihat kaget, pasalnya kemarin Sasuke mendapat kabar jika kakaknya ini berada di New York. Dan hari ini secara tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa ya? Apa aku mengganggumu? Ya Tuhan aku merasa keberadaanku sangat tak diinginkan" Itachi memijit pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya, aku disini untuk membantu proyek besarmu. _Tou-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu." Sasuke mendecak kesal. _Ia bukan anak-anak! Untuk apa diawasi? Ini semua gila!_

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi jadi-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Kali ini kau harus bekerja sama dengan sainganmu untuk membangun _resort_ baru di Bali bukan? Dan kali ini perusahaan _Louvre_ _Corporation_ yang menjadi rekanmu. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan perusahaan sebesar _Louvre Corporation."_ Nada Itachi menjadi serius.

"Aku sudah melihat latar belakang perusahaannya, tidak ada masalah begitu juga dengan CEO nya. Mata-mata ku sudah menyelidikinya" Sasuke menyodorkan laptop yang berisi data tentang perusahaan tersebut kepada Itachi. Kemudian Itachi menghela nafasnya dan mengembalikan laptop milik Sasuke.

"Bukan itu Sasuke, sebenarnya ada beberapa skandal yang disembunyikan."

"Skandal? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah lebih dahulu mendampingi _Tou-san_ bekerja sebelum dirimu" Itachi kemudian bergerak menyandarkan badannya pada sofa.

" _Louvre Corporation_ , empat tahun lalu aku belum mendengar nama itu saat masih mendampingi _Tou-san._ Tetapi, tiga tahun yang lalu perusahaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan sudah menjadi perusahaan yang besar. Pada saat yang sama, perusahaan _Inqueral Corporation_ bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Banyak yang menyangkut pautkan jika hilangnya perusahaan Inquera Corporation ada hubungannya dengan berdirinya perusahaan _Louvre Corporation. Well,_ itu hanya rumor sebenarnya. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." Itachi kemudian menyesap kopi hitam miliknya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, suara _Iphone X_ milik Sasuke menginterupsi keduanya. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tanpa melihat _ID caller_ nya terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?"

 _"Sasuke! Kau dimana?! Sudah dari lima belas menit yang lalu aku mengirim pesan, tapi tidak ada yang kau balas! Kakashi-san juga bilang rapatmu sudah selesai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, kemana kau hah?!"_ Pekik Sakura di ujung telepon. Itachi yang sepertinya mendengar pekikan Sakura tampak tertawa tanpa suara.

"Aku di restoran bawah, bersama Itachi" Sasuke menghela nafas.

 _"Sasuke, panggil kakakmu dengan benar! Oh ada Itachi Nii?! Kupikir dia masih di New York, aku akan turun kebawah Sasuke. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan."_ Nada Sakura berubah menjadi senang.

"Ya, Aku dan Ita- _maksudku Nii-san_ akan menunggu di bawah." Sasuke kemudian menutup panggilannya.

Itachi tampak masih tergelak. "Hei! Tampar aku Sasuke dan katakan ini semua bohong! Kau memanggilku _Nii-san_!" Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil Itachi dengan _embel-embel_ _Nii-san_. Walaupun _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ nya sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Sasuke tetap _ogah_ menggunakan _embel-embel_ itu.

"Jika aku tak menurutinya gadis itu pasti akan menceramahiku" Sasuke berucap datar.

"Ah! jadi sekarang gadis yang kau maksud itu bisa menaklukanmu begitu?" Itachi terus menggoda Sasuke. "Sudah ku bilang aku hanya membuatnya menutup mulut besarnya agar berhenti menceramahiku" Sasuke mendengus kasar. Namun, belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Sakura sudah berada di depannya dan bergerak menduduki sofa sebelah Sasuke.

"Oi! Sakura _-chan,_ bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi bertanya riang.

"Baik _Nii-san,_ bagaimana dengan Itachi _Nii_? New York ke Paris itu lumayan jauh bukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja!" Itachi kemudian mengobrol ria dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke merasa menjadi vas bunga pajangan disini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari Sakura yang menggunakan gaun berwarna _Rose gold_ bermodel _backless_ tersebut, Lihat! banyak pria mata keranjang disini yang mencuri pandang pada punggung Sakura sekarang! _Tahan Sasuke! Kau hanya perlu bersikap tidak peduli!_

 _Hanya dua orang, tenang Sasuke!_

 _Yak bertambah satu pria hidung belang di pojok sana, tiga!_

 _Sial! di depan sana juga, empat!_

 _Lima..._

 _Enam.._

 _Tahan amarahmu Sasuke, atau Itachi akan mengejekmu!_

Namun-

"Sial! Aku tak tahan lagi!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengumpat dan berdiri, membuat Itachi dan Sakura kaget saat sedang memilih menu. Sasuke kemudian bergerak melepas jasnya dan memakaikan pada Sakura. Sakura kaget bukan kepalang, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Besok jangan pakai baju dengan potongan seperti itu lagi, kecuali saat pergi ke acara resmi denganku!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, yang ditatap hanya mengangguk ragu. Itachi kemudian hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah posesif Sasuke. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah tahu, jika sedari tadi Sasuke sedang menahan sikap sambil menghitung orang yang memperhatikan punggung Sakura. _Dasar Tsundere!_

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya selesai memilih menu. Setelah sebelumnya diwarnai perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang memilih menu sayuran.

" 'Kan, sudah ku bilang! Pelayan itu melihat menunya dengan tatapan aneh karena semua makanan milikmu ber _topping_ ekstra tomat! Dasar maniak tomat!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Sakura.

"Tidak semua, aku sudah menambah paprika dan selada pada makananku. Dan itu semua karena dirimu!" Bela Sasuke

"Itu karena kau butuh sayuran, Sasuke!"

"Tomat itu juga sayuran, Sakura"

"Tomat itu buah!"

"Itu sayur"

"Buah"

"Say-"

"BERHENTI!" Itachi menengahi sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Kalian seperti anak kecil sekali, Ya Tuhan. Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" _Yak bagus, sekarang mereka sama-sama membuang muka!_

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, ketiga insan tersebut bergegas menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Dan kau tetap disini!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

 _'Dasar tuan diktator!'_ Sakura menggerutu sambil melanjutkan makannya.

 **TBC**

 **makasih yg udh follow,favorite, dan review. Kutunggu Follow, Favorite, dan Review kalian. Please support me and this story!**


	6. - Disappointed -

DISAPPOINTED

.

.

.

.

.

by blaze1221

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuju ke arah Sakura dengan tergesa, "Kita menuju Bali sekarang, Sakura" ucap lelaki itu.

 _What the hell apa yang lelaki ini katakan?!_

Semenjak menikah dengan Sasuke hidupnya berubah, dari seorang super santai menjadi seorang super sibuk. Dan yah Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak setelah ia berjanji akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk perayaan ulang tahun ibunya, kemarin.

"Sasuke kau sudah bilang akan pulang ke Tokyo bukan ke Bali." ucap Sakura.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat mana yang lebih prioritas?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Memang nya ibuku bukan prioritas? Aku sudah berjanji Sasuke, bertahun-tahun aku melanggarnya. Sekarang aku ingin menepati tapi kau menghalangiku!"

"Ini penting Sakura, aku harus ke Bali mengurus proyek baru."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi, aku akan kembali sendiri ke Tokyo besok!" Sakura menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf sebelum membuang jas Armani milik Sasuke ke lantai dan berjalan naik ke lantai atas. _Dia pikir hanya bisnisnya yang penting? Lelaki itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan soal keluarganya, apalagi dirinya._

Itachi menghela nafas, sambil mengambil jas Sasuke yang kini tampak kusut dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Istrimu agak sulit ya?"

"Begitulah, kau lihat sendiri, _gadis_ _pilihanmu_." Sasuke berujar malas.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kenapa kau tak coba cara lain yang bisa membuat gadis itu bisa menepati janjinya dan mengurus proyekmu secara bersamaan?"

"Memangnya ada? Jangan bicara omong kosong, Itachi." Sasuke meminum _espresso_ nya.

"Kau tak memanggil aku _Nii-san_ lagi? Hei kemana perginya sopan santunmu yang tadi?" Itachi mendelik kearah Sasuke yang tampak tak peduli.

"Siapa yang peduli, Sakura sudah pergi dari sini."

"Jadi kau hanya memanggilku begitu karena ada Sakura?!" Itachi terlihat tak percaya.

"Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan? Sakura agak cerewet, dan kau membuatku terikat dengan segala ceramah gadis itu dengan menikahinya"

"Ini sulit kupercaya, padahal kalian baru sebentar saling mengenal. Dan Sasuke lebih mengindahkan ceramah Sakura daripada aku?" Itachi berujar pelan

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dan beranjak berdiri. Lelaki itu melirik arloji mahal di tangan kirinya, "Sudah lima menit, aku pergi ke atas dulu dia pasti sudah tidur. Aku akan bersiap dan segera menyusul ke Bali malam ini. Kau juga harus datang!" ucap Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

"Kau akan menyeret Sakura? Kau bisa saja pergi tanpa gadis itu!" Itachi berteriak, menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Namun Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya ke atas, _Sial bocah itu._

Tepat seperti dugaan Sasuke, gadis itu kini terlihat kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya. Sasuke melihat pesan yang belum sempat dikirim dari ponsel Sakura, sepertinya gadis ini masih bersikeras untuk pulang ke Tokyo.

Tiba-tiba ide usil terlintas di benak Sasuke, lelaki itu mengganti isi pesannya dan mengirimkan pesan di ponsel itu sebelum menghapus daftar riwayat pengiriman pesan yang ia kirim tadi dari ponsel gadis itu.

Kemudian jemari Sasuke dengan cepat mengetik pesan untuk tangan kanannya, Kakashi.

Kini Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju _helipad_ yang berada di atas gedung hotel. Sakura masih mengenakan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia kenakan di hotel saat bertemu Sasuke, banyak pasang mata _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang mencuri pandang melihat punggung Sakura.

Sasuke agak menyesal tak mengganti pakaian Sakura tadi, tatapan itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa risih hingga lelaki itu berkata,

"Hn, kendalikan mata mu jika tak ingin lepas dari tempatnya" sontak semua orang yang ada disana menunduk tanpa berani menatap Sasuke yang lewat menaiki helikopter pribadinya.

Sasuke melirik jam digital di jet pribadinya, jika ia masih di Paris pasti sekarang sudah siang hari. Lelaki itu melirik Sakura yang masih terlelap, gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa terganggu sejak semalam.

Sepertinya gadis itu memang kelelahan, ia merasa tak tega untuk sekedar membangunkan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Tolong dicek lagi!" Naruto berteriak di depan meja resepsionis dengan bahasa Prancisnya yang terdengar fasih.

"Maaf, tapi kamar atas nama Uchiha Sasuke sudah _check out_ semalam."

Naruto mendesah kesal, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat para temannya berkumpul.

"Sial, Sasuke sudah melakukan _check out_ semalam." terdengar helaan kesal dari teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bagimana bisa Uchiha itu membawa sahabatku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padaku!" gerutu Ino kesal.

"Dia suaminya sekarang, itu wajar." Sai menanggapi. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kemana perginya Uchiha- _san_?" Hinata mengatakan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau justru memperdulikan Uchiha sialan itu?" Naruto tampak tak terima dengan perkataan gadis itu. Ino dan yang lainnya hanya menatap jengah sikap Naruto yang kekanakan.

"Kemana perginya mereka kira-kira?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah" ucap Ino dengan mata menerawang.

"Kakashi, bawakan aku tisu!" perintah Sasuke. _Beraninya, S_ _iapa yang membicarakan dirinya hingga bersin seperti ini._

Sakura datang sambil melempar kotak tisu yang kini mendarat tepat di kaki Sasuke.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Sasuke mengambil kotak tisu yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

" _Oh sudah bangun katamu_?! Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku pergi ke Tokyo Sasuke?!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tentu karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha yang harus ikut mengurus proyek." Sasuke menjawab santai.

"Sialan kau menyebalkan!" Sakura berbalik sebelum Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar sejak tadi.

"Halo"

 _"Hai, kawan lama. Sasuke?"_ Suara yang sangat Sasuke kenal, Thomas Louvre.

"Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?"

 _"Apa itu hal yang penting Sasuke?"_

" _Well,_ tentu saja tidak. Akan ku ganti pertanyaannya, Apa maumu?"

 _"Kau memang selalu mengerti aku."_

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri" Sasuke mendecih tak suka, ia tau jika orang ini hanya menghubunginya bila ada sesuatu yang inginkan.

 _"Kudengar kau menanam saham Uchiha 55% di proyek Bali dengan perusahaan Louvre kan?"_

Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini yang akan dibicarakan, "Lalu apa masalahmu?"

 _"Aku ingin kau menanam 45% saja, Louvre juga akan menanam sama besarnya denganmu. Dan 10% akan diberikan ke perusahaan properti lain."_

"Tidak, terimakasih."

 _"Bagaimana jika 50%? Aku hanya akan menanam saham 40% atas nama Louvre. Jangan egois Sasuke, Aku tahu proyekmu yang berada di Jeju Korea juga butuh dana."_

Perkataan Thomas ada benarnya, proyek Sasuke yang berada di Jeju memang sedikit bermasalah karena proyek Sasuke yang baru di Bali.

"Baiklah 50%" ucap Sasuke.

 _"Kalau begitu terimakasih, Tuan Sasuke. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara"_

Sasuke kemudian memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, karena lelaki itu terlalu malas berbasa-basi dengan seorang _penjilat_.

 _Ngurah Rai International Aiport_

Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam yang membosankan, akhirnya ia tiba di Bali,Indonesia.

Sejak kecil ia hanya mendengar dari ibunya soal negeri yang konon katanya menyimpan banyak pesona alam.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju jalur keluar bandara, menuju ke tempat seorang pria dengan jas hitam yang terlihat pas di badannya.

Ketika lelaki itu berbalik, Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Pria di depannya adalah orang paling terakhir yang ingin ia temui di muka bumi ini. _Alexander._

"Selamat datang, Anda pasti merasa lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." ucap lelaki itu sambil menatap Sakura yang terlihat memandangnya dingin.

 **TBC**

Ah capek bgt buatnya :( pdhl cuma sedikit. Aku juga ngepost setaun paling dua kali :v makasih buat kalian yg masih mau baca, dan nunggu ini cerita dr 2016. Sebenernya aku jg bikin cerita ini buat ningkatin kemampuan nulisku, dan keliatan bgt yang dulu kyk g niat bgt aku bikinnya. Sorry :( Dann aku berharap kalian mungkin bisa kasih aku masukan mau digimanain ini ceritanya, soalnya alurnya yg ku tulis jd endingnya masih kerasa gaje gitu. Ditunggu reviewnya :) Big hug virtual hehe


End file.
